


Two Can Keep A Secret

by hopelesspaperclip



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, Knives, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murderers, and maybe a little bit of humor for spice, basically baekyong being psychos together, planned murder, psychotic behaviour, theres some sweet stuff too tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesspaperclip/pseuds/hopelesspaperclip
Summary: "What's on your bucketlist?" Taeyong asks him. Baekhyun thinks about it, only one thing coming to his mind. "Murder."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Two Can Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a brief trigger warning here for blood/gore/minor character death in case you didn't read the tags. If you can't handle those topics, I'd suggest not reading it :). Otherwise, hope you enjoy reading this!

“Do you have a bucket list?” Taeyong asks him on an ordinary day, both of them eating an ordinary rice dish while seated around Baekhyun’s ordinary table. They always end up in Baekhyun’s apartment, for some reason. It’s rare, the moments he shares with Taeyong alone, as they're both so busy with their jobs. It makes every second they spend even more memorable. But then again, that could also be because it’s Taeyong he’s talking about. Taeyong makes him feel so comfortable, like he can unapologetically be himself without being judged for it. 

“Do I have a what?” Baekhyun responds. Not because he doesn’t know what a bucket list is, but he’s not sure as to why Taeyong is asking him that now. He’s never shown interest in life goals before, especially not in one on one conversations with Baekhyun. 

“A bucket list,” Taeyong explains. “It’s like a list with things you want to do at least once in your life. Do you have one?”

Baekhyun briefly thinks about it. He has never really thought about making a list, but that doesn’t mean there’s nothing he’d like to do in his life. He knows about some things he definitely wants to do before he ceases to exist, yet he has never compiled a list or thought about their importance. 

“I don’t know,” is what he settles for. “I never really thought about it. What about you?”

Taeyong’s face lights up with a kind of childlike glee, his expression reminding Baekhyun of how innocent and lovely Taeyong is. He’s really a child trapped in an adult body. 

“Well, I’d like to have a baby kitten once in my life. Just one to pet and give my love to, something like that I think.” He’s quiet for a moment, probably trying to figure out what to say. “But come on, I’m sure you have at least one thing you want to do in life, what is it?”

“You’re not going to judge me for this, right?” because that really is the last thing he wants. He doesn’t want to make Taeyong mad. Or even worse, making Taeyong sad. Sad Taeyong is like a kicked puppy, something that makes you both melt at the sweetness and die at the sadness from. 

“Who do you think I am?” Taeyong gasps rather dramatically. “Of course I’m not going to judge, we’re best friends, remember. Best friends don’t judge each other.”

Baekhyun awkwardly clears his throat. “Yeah, best friends don’t judge each other. But what if I want to do something a little morally incorrect?”

Taeyong smiles, that big bright smile of his that threatens to shine brighter than the sun. “Then I will help you achieve that, even if it’s not completely right. It could be our little adventure!” 

He knows he can’t make something up right now, not now that he has gotten Taeyong intrigued and almost excited for his list. “So just bear with me. I am a good person but I’d really like to just do something wrong once, just for the sake of doing it.”

“Baekhyun, just get to the point. It can’t be that bad. I don’t care what it is anyways, it was a stupid question anywa-”

“I want to commit a murder once.” Baekhyun spits out. 

A deadly silence follows. Baekhyun looks at his lap, too afraid to look at Taeyong’s face, scared for the prospect of Taeyong reacting negatively to his abnormal bucket list. 

“Gotta admit, I wasn’t expecting that,” Taeyong says after a while. “But if that is what you really want to do, then I’d help you.”

“Really?” Baekhyun looks up, a speck of hope painting his expression. “You don’t think I’m a psycho?”

“Of course I think you’re a psycho, just not any weirder than you were before. We will commit murder once, together.” Taeyong says. 

“Sure,” Baekhyun chuckles. “We will commit a murder together once.”

\--  
Funnily enough, the whole committing a murder together isn’t mentioned again. They both move on from the conversation, possibly even forgetting it completely. Neither of them ever bring it up again. That is, until Taeyong burst into Baekhyun’s house.

“Baekhyun, remember when we promised to murder someone together? Well, I might need your help with that soon.”

It’s so quick and random, Baekhyun almost spits out his coffee he had been drinking calmly just seconds ago. 

“You need what to do what for what? Who do we have to murder? Are you even serious?” Questions are swarming through his mind, why does Taeyong need his help with murder now? The lovely adorably oblivious Taeyong is the last person in his mind when he thinks about someone he knows committing a murder. 

“I-” Taeyong frustratedly runs a hand through his hair. “I did something stupid and got in trouble. Please, don’t ask too many questions and just help me.” 

Taeyong drapes himself over the kitchen table in a rather over-dramatic way, but Baekhyun is sure Taeyong won’t appreciate him commenting on that. 

“Can you just give me a run-down on the situation. I’ll help you out, I promise, I just need to know what’s going on.” Baekhyun says. “Are we actually going to commit a murder?”

Taeyong sighs. “I believe we are, Baek. I don’t think we have any other option here.” 

He stands up again and seats himself on the couch beckoning with his hand for Baekhyun to sit next to him. “Like I said, I messed up. Terribly.”

Baekhyun smiles a little, “It can’t be that bad. What could you, a pure innocent baby, possibly do?” 

“Believe me, a lot more worse things than you’d expect.” Taeyong pauses again and Baekhyun is not sure if it’s for dramatic effect or because he doesn’t know how to phrase it. “I was in some of the more abandoned parts of the city, I believe it was around 9 pm when I was there.” 

“Wait a minute,” Baekhyun interrupts. “What were you even doing there in the first place?”

“Slow down, Baek. I’ll get to that soon.” Taeyong reassuringly pats him on his back. “As I was saying, I was there in the evening when some weird random dude walked up to me. He asked me if I ‘wanted some’ and I said yes, for some stupid reason I can’t recall. He asked me for some money and I just kinda, gave it to him.”

Baekhyun sucks in his breath. “What were you thinking? Talking and giving money to a stranger in the abandoned parts of the city? That’s bound to go wrong somewhere. Please tell me you didn’t accept his weird shit.”

Taeyong looks at him with an ashamed expression. “I might have… done exactly that. But to my defense, he actually looked pretty nice.”

“Taeyong, that is not a reason to accept things from strangers! Please tell me this is the end of that.” Baekhyun presses his palm to his head in frustration, why is Taeyong so innocent and nice to every single human being? 

“It’s not exactly the end,” Taeyong awkwardly says. “See, I thought it would be over after that whole thing, but apparently this guy gave me drugs! How dare he even do that, that massive asswiping maniac. I hope he breaks his kneecaps.”

Baekhyun hopes for the exact same thing. If this guy really is the reason Taeyong has to murder someone, he definitely deserves to break his kneecaps. 

“So how did this result in you having murder as your last option, if I may ask?” 

Taeyong’s frustration is obvious as he runs his hand through his hair yet again. “I didn’t pay enough or something and now his whole gang is out for me. I paid him more this week and that seemed to have settled it, for now.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun frowns. “You’re going to murder that guy?”

Taeyong crosses his arms and hastily lets out multiple forms of the word ‘no’. “Of course I’m not going to murder that guy, that will only make everyone more mad. I have to murder the owner of the hotel that’s in the alley where I met up with the first guy. He has some recordings of the situation that he won’t delete. He’s blackmailing me.”

“He’s doing what?” Why would anyone blackmail Taeyong? This is making no sense at all. “Why would he blackmail you?” 

“He needs someone for some shady stuff and apparently I’m the best option. I tried looking at different ways to stop it, but you said you wanted to murder somone once so I thought we could just do this.” Taeyong shrugs indifferently. “It could be our little adventure.”

When Baekhyun had said he wanted to murder someone a couple months ago when Taeyong asked him about his bucket list, he hadn’t been expecting Taeyong to be the one to actually go through with it. “Have you planned anything regarding this murder or do we still have to figure it out?”

Taeyong smiles, managing to both look incredibly cute and like an evil mastermind at the same time. “I haven’t planned out the details because I figured we could do that part together. Only if you want though.” He blinks with his doe-like eyes and, damn, Baekhyun can never resist Taeyong looking at him like that. 

“Of course, we will plan it out together. When are we going to do this?”

“Yeah about that,” Taeyong smiles once again. “We have like a week to prepare for this?” 

“Shit.”

\--  
Fully planning out a murder with tactics and making sure you don’t get caught takes weeks. They have about a week. This guy, whatever his name is, wants to meet with Taeyong in 8 days and they’re planning to do it then. 

“We need a fancy name for our murder thing.” Taeyong casually says as he walks into Baekhyun’s apartment. He has this habit of randomly walking in despite not even living here. Not like Baekhyun minds, he actually loves it. 

“I haven’t really given it any thought. I was preoccupied with, you know, us planning a murder?” Baekhyun responds, not even commenting on Taeyong just barging in. 

“I was thinking of a duo name, like Deadly Dreamers,” Taeyong suggested. “And we need a name for the plan so that we can keep it undercover.”

Baekhyun gives him a weird look. “Let’s not do that for now, okay? We should focus on the actual thing. We’re going to commit a crime so we better take this seriously.”

“Yeah, you’re right Baek,” Taeyong agreed. “Have you thought about something yet? We really have to come up with something quick if we want to nail all the details”

“We don’t want any evidence leading towards us. Say, where are you meeting this dude again?” 

Taeyong puts on his ‘thinking face’ as Baekhyun dubbed it. “He hasn’t explicitly said it but we’re meeting somewhere in an alley, I believe. It could be possible that I could ask him to meet somewhere else.”

“It doesn’t really matter where we meet him, I think. As long as there are no cameras around it’ll be fine. I feel like we can go with poisoning, as that would be the easiest to get rid of too.” 

Taeyong looks intrigued. “We’re really going to do this, huh. Poison is a good idea but how are we going to acquire that?”

Suddenly it hits Baekhyun. “A heroin overdose,” he says. 

Taeyong confusedly furrows his eyebrows. “Heroin? It’s not too hard to get but we still need to get the heroin inside him somehow. We can do heroin, though. At least we will have the basics then.”

The rest of the night is filled with googling fatal doses of heroin, on incognito tabs of course, and planning out some of the other steps they need to fulfill. They manage to almost completely finish their plan, surprising the both of them.  
Everytime Baekhyun sneaks a peek to look at Taeyong’s face, he can’t imagine the boy planning out a murder. But here they are. In the bright lights of the kitchen, pages upon pages of research and sketched out plans in front of them, Baekhyun realizes that he wouldn’t have his life go any other way. Wherever Taeyong goes, Baekhyun will always follow him. 

Maybe they should murder more often. 

\--  
Three days later their plan falls apart. It doesn’t just crumble to pieces, it gets completely destroyed and all their ideas are ruined. 

The guy wants to meet Taeyong on his own terrain. 

“Uh, yes,” Taeyong is on the phone again, trying to negotiate with the man. “I just find the alley more suitable, honestly.” 

Baekhyun is leaning against the doorway, staring worriedly at the sight in front of him. They worked so hard already, everything is not going to be ruined now, is it?

Taeyong hangs up and his entire body slumps. “That was hard,” he breathes out. 

Baekhyun is next to him in seconds. “Did it work? Please tell me it worked.”

Taeyong looks crushed. Baekhyun fears for the worst. There’s no way they can think up a new plan in the next four days and even if they could, it would be nowhere near as good as this one. 

Then, Taeyong smiles. “It did. It worked, holy shit. We did it! We’re going to absolutely kill it!” 

“That we are,” Baekhyun smiles back. “We will crush that asshole so that no piece will be left of him.”

They both break out into laughter. They laugh and it feels like years but it’s only seconds. They laugh and look at each other with such loving looks, Baekhyun can’t help but melt. They laugh and Baekhyun wants this moment to last forever, despite knowing how impossible that is. He wraps Taeyong up in a hug and the warmth it gives off makes everything so much more worth it. 

He’s a little scared, if he’s honest. He did say he wanted to murder someone once, but that’s a while ago and actually doing it feels crazy. Scratch that, it is crazy. 

That doesn’t matter when he’s near Taeyong. Taeyong makes all Baekhyun’s worries and insecurities fade away with just a simple smile. Taeyong always reassures him with amazing words and his beautiful voice and it’s everything Baekhyun wants. 

Taeyong exists and Baekhyun realizes he’s in love. It’s not like it happens in the movies, he’s felt like this for too long for that to happen. Nevertheless, it changes things. He realizes that all those thoughts and dreams about Taeyong come from somewhere. 

He feels overwhelmed with love, he concludes. Taeyong and him are still hugging each other. He doesn’t know what possesses him to do what he does, but he does know that the second he’s kissing Taeyong, he’s floating away. 

It feels like a dream mixed into reality. Taeyong’s lips are soft, just as he thought they would be. The kiss is so magical, it feels like they’ve done this a million times before. The once delicate kiss turns into a passionate one, and before they know it they’re sucking each other's faces off. 

They break off to finally breathe again. There’s so much heavy breathing and eye contact, it feels foreign. But then also not. It feels like them. 

Taeyong is the first to break the silence. “You know, I didn’t think it would feel so vacuum-y,” he says. 

Baekhyun has to keep himself from laughing, “You are the only person who would have such a weird response to that.” 

“Would you rather I say something romantic? ‘Oh Baekhyun, you have quenched the flame of yearning inside of me that has been blooming for ages, I love you so much.’ or something like that?”

“I thought something along the lines of ‘I have yearned to have a taste of your lips since I knew how to breathe, my love for you illuminates my soul.’” It’s funny how he actually means it, but Taeyong doesn’t need to know that. 

They don’t mention the kiss. But then again, do they have to? They both liked it, for sure. And Baekhyun is sure his feelings for Taeyong are reciprocated. They continue discussing their murderous plans like they should. 

It’s still obvious something happened. They share more smiles between them and every now and then one of them catches the other staring at him. 

At some point, Taeyong’s lingering stare becomes too hard to resist. “If I suck your face again, will you stop looking?” 

Taeyong beams at him, “Sure, that would be awesome.” 

Shit, Baekhyun thinks. There’s never going to be a way he will ever be able to resist Taeyong’s sweet face. 

He sits next to Taeyong to avoid any uncomfortable position. Taeyong is looking up with an expectant look. “Are we going to kiss again now?”

Baekhyun is definitely a goner. “We are.”

\--  
Between careful planning and a lot of making out, time is passing faster than ever. 

And all of a sudden, it’s time. 

“Taeyong, keep breathing. It’s going to be fine, believe me. Don’t worry about it.”

Taeyong is on the brim of hyperventilating. “Baek how can I calm down I’m literally going to murder a person in the next hour did you expect me to not freak out at this? Well you’re wrong because I am very much freaking out right now and what if our plan fails and we’re arrested and-”

“Yongie,” he gently calls out. “It’s going to be okay.” 

He grabs Taeyong’s chin, forcing him to look into Baekhyun’s eyes. He tries to talk as calmly as he can right now, which will hopefully work even a little. “Take a deep breath, Yongie. Don’t think about it right now, just focus on me.”

Taeyong manages to take a breath and Baekhyun immediately praises him for it. “See, I told you you can do it. Only one more, Yongie. Yes that’s right, like that.”

In a matter of minutes Taeyong is calm. Or at least as calm as he’s going to be, for now. Baekhyun understands where he’s coming from. He himself can barely believe they’re doing this. 

They hug and Baekhyun takes comfort in Taeyong being there. Even when Taeyong is deathly scared, he’s still Baekhyun’s anchor in this situation? “We can do this.” he whispers in Taeyong’s ear. 

Their target is supposed to show up in about 5 minutes. Then, Taeyong will walk up to him to discuss whatever the man wants him to know. Meanwhile Baekhyun will grab his nerf gun in which they stored a fatal dose of heroin and shoot the man. Taeyong will only have to punch the man in order to knock him out. 

It is a good plan, but there’s no way to predict every single detail. Baekhyun is still certain they will manage to pull it off. 

“Baek, there he is,” Taeyong points to their right where a middle-aged guy is walking. 

The guy hasn’t seen them, luckily. He looks like an asshole and Baekhyun is secretly pleased that they’re going to get rid of him. 

He bends closer to Taeyong and whispers, “Yongie, it’s time.” 

Taeyong tries his best to look casual, but Baekhyun can feel the anxiety oozing off of him. “It’ll be fine, just stick to the plan.”

Baekhyun remains seated as Taeyong walks towards their guy. Baekhyun observes their talk while he waits for Taeyong to make the signal. 

He doesn’t have to wait for long, as Taeyong makes the signal barely a minute later. He quickly gets up, nerf gun pointed towards the target. He takes a couple seconds to adjust his hold and shoots. 

He misses. 

Was it the nerves? Why did this happen now? All the proof shots he had made had been perfect, so why did this one, the most important one, have to fail? He shares a look with Taeyong, who is looking very troubled as well. He notices the guy is looking at him too.

If looks could kill, Baekhyun would be dead right now. The world seems to stop as everyone enters a weird three-way stare contest. The moment is only broken when Taeyong yells, “Baekhyun, I have a knife!” 

“Use it!” He yells back. Taeyong doesn’t waste a single second before pulling a knife out of his pocket. How did that even fit there in the first pla- wait, why does that look like Baekhyun’s kitchen knife?

He’s used that knife so many times, it belongs in his kitchen. It physically hurts to see Taeyong jam his beloved knife into a different fresh meat than he had imagined. 

The man lets out a guttural scream which doesn’t mean anything to Baekhyun because seeing this man suffer feels amazing. He runs up to the pair and throws a punch. He’s painfully reminded of the fact that he can’t punch afterwards, but it’s worth it. 

Meanwhile Taeyong is going wild on the stabbing. He’s breaking and piercing skin like a maniac yet still looking ethereal and graceful while doing so. 

The man has stopped trying to escape, but his limbs keep twitching while there’s a lot of blood spilling out from him. Baekhyun feels a little disgusted by the sight of it. 

When he realizes he can see the man’s organs and Taeyong is still not stopping, he steps in. 

“Taeyong, I’m sure this is enough. Look at him, he’s not going to be up and at ‘em any time soon.”

“But Baek,” Taeyong says. “He’s not dead yet.”

He might not be completely dead, but it’s only a matter of time before he will be. “Yongie, look at him, he’s not going to survive this.”

Luckily that seems to do the trick. Taeyong stops slashing with the knife and stands up. They both look at the man, who is now foaming out of his mouth and twitching quite a lot. 

Baekhyun looks at Taeyong again. He’s covered in blood, which he himself has only taken notice of now too, it seems. 

“I could kiss you right now,” Baekhyun tells him. “You look so pretty with all that blood soaking through your clothing. I love that look in your eyes, the one that tells me you’re out for blood. It’s different from the innocent Taeyong I’m used to seeing, but a good kind of different. You’re so hot right now.”

“Then do it,” Taeyong says. “Kiss me as hard as you can, rough me up and rip off my clothing. Make me look hot.”

Baekhyun does just that.


End file.
